dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Victor Zsasz (New Earth)
Knightfall After being released from Arkham Asylum, along with many other inmates, Zsasz took an all-girls boarding school hostage and held the students at knifepoint, killing two police officers who were sent to arrest him. Batman finally arrived, though weakened both physically and mentally, he fought with Zsasz and tried to ignore the lunatic's mockery until he snapped, severely beating him until stopped by Renee Montoya, who was also being kept hostage by Zsasz. Zsasz was then led out of the boarding school by police and Harvey Bullock, personally threatening him. No Man's Land Zsasz was a patient in Dr. Leslie Thompkins´ field hospital for a brief while, proving to be eminently deadly even when unconscious and strapped to a stretcher, when he managed to open one of the arteries of a field orderly with his fingernails. Once he woke up, he was confronted by Dr. Thompkins, whose utter selfless charity sharply contrasted with his total emptiness; she briefly gave him pause but was finally repelled by his profound evil. Criminal Activities Zsasz started a killing spree in Gotham around the time when Stephanie Brown was Robin. Batman and Robin investigated the murders and Zsasz took Robin as his next victim. With their combined efforts, Batman and Robin were able to subdue Zsasz and deliver him to the authorities. Before a quarterly psychiatric review, Zsasz killed his guards with metal poles attached to his neck bracket and escaped to kill again. Batman hunted for Zsasz, which proved unsuccessful until Zsasz gained access to a charity event (attended by Bruce Wayne) and stabbed his beloved butler, Alfred Pennyworth, in the stomach. However, Wayne saved Alfred's life by driving him to a hospital. To lure Zsasz to him, Wayne held a press conference in which he announced that Alfred was still alive. Having already made a scar for Alfred, Zsasz realized that his tally was off by one (Zsasz remarks: "My skin... it's crawling... every inch of it feels... wrong.") and was determined to finish off his kill. Zsasz then proceeded to the hospital to finish off Alfred. However, Batman caught him off-guard and knocked him unconscious, thus saving Alfred's life and sending Zsasz back to Arkham. Zsasz made a brief appearance in Infinite Crisis #7. He was part of the Secret Society of Super Villains and was one of their many members sent to attack the city of Metropolis. The Society lost. Zsasz has later seen again the Gotham Underground story arc, where he appeared in a disguised Batman's cell at Blackgate Prison and attempted to kill him with a knife. He ended up cutting Batman's arm just as he was waking up and the resulting fight ended with Zsasz being knocked unconscious, and Batman being rushed to the hospital. After the Black Glove's failed attempt to destroy Batman, all the inmates from Arkham Asylum were transferred to Blackgate until Arkham was completely decontaminated. On their way back to Arkham, the vehicles that transported the inmates were assaulted by a new Black Mask, who freed the inmates, blew the asylum in front of all of them and forced them to join his army. Zsasz was among the inmates who joined Black Mask's group and under his instruction, he attacked one of Two-Face's shipments of weapons. Then, Zsasz teamed up with Jane Doe, killed a police officer and removed the skin from his face, all part of Black Mask's plan. Convergence He and other villains led by Simon Hurt attack Earth-2 Batman and Dick Grayson. He stabs Batman and is killed when Batman blows himself up. | Powers = | Abilities = * : Zsasz was able to dislocate Batman's arm in a fight and almost killed him. * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Knives: Zsasz's favorite weapons are knives since he can kill his victims with them and then mark himself by cutting his skin. | Recommended = * Batman: The Last Arkham * Knightfall * Batman: Streets of Gotham | Notes = | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Zsasz | DC = None | Links = }} Category:Arkham Asylum inmates Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains III members Category:Serial Killers